Han Geng
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Geng *'Nombre:' 韩庚 / Han Geng *'Nombre coreano:' 한경 / Han Kyung *'Apodos': Hannie, Geng Bao, Beijing Fried Rice y Mulan *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Modelo y Empresario *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mudanjiang, Heilongjiang, China *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Rata *'Familia: '''Madre y Esposa Celina Jade. *'Agencias: Yuehua Entertainment Biografía A la edad de 13 años, fue aceptado en la Central University for Nationalities y dejó Mudanjiang de Pekín para perfeccionar su arte en la danza. En Diciembre de 2001, un amigo de Han le notificó de una búsqueda de talento ,audición que iba a ser celebrada en Pekín, su amigo lo anima para que haga la audición. Ellos juntos de matricularon para el , H.O.T. CHINA Audition Casting, una audición de fundición que fue organizada por la agencia de talento de Corea y la etiqueta SM Entertainment. La competencia era de 3000 a 1, y Han no tenía ninguna esperanza de ser seleccionado después de que las audiciones terminaron. Después de la audición, Han comenzó a trabajar brevemente como actor de cameo en cortometrajes de bajo presupuesto de China para ganar un sueldo antes de entrar a la universidad. A finales de Agosto de 2002, Han fue notificado que había sido aceptado en SM Entertainment. Después de la graduación de Han en la Central University for Nationalities, fue enviado a Corea del Sur y recibió clases privadas de canto, danza y actuación, así como aprender el idioma coreano. Mediados de 2003, Han fue trasladado a los dormitorios. El 21 de Diciembre de 2009, reportes se han lanzado diciendo Han Geng, oficialmente ha presentado una demanda contra SM, en la Corte Distrital de Seúl. Actualmente las relaciones con SM Entertainment finalizaron, trayendo como consecuencia su separación de profesional de Super Junior y a su vez del sub-grupo Super Junior-M. El Tribunal Central de Seúl, el 21 de Diciembre le ha dado la razón, y han declarado a favor de Hangeng, por lo que por ahora ya es un artista libre. Dramas *Hard Memory (TBA) *Still Not Enough (Zhejiang TV, 2020) *Stage of Youth (CCTV, 2009) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005, invitado) Temas para Dramas *''Dreams of Youth'' tema para Stage of Youth (2008) Películas *The Great Detective (2019) *Looking for Rohmer (2018) *Ex-Files 3: The Return of the Exes (2017) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *The Wasted Times (2016) *A Chinese Odyssey: Part Three (2016) *Sweet Sixteen (2016) *Stand by Me Doraemon (2015) Voz *Ever Since We Love (2015) *The Taking of Tiger Mountain (2014) *One Day (2014) *Transformers 4: Age of Extinction (2014) Cameo *Ex-Files (2014) *You Don't Need Eyes to See (2013) *So Young (2013) *Bring Happiness Home (2013) *Sun Yat-Sen (2011) *My Kingdom (2011) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas *''万物生长 (Everything Grows)'' tema para Ever Since We Love (2015, junto a Jane Zhang) *''Shell Shoked'' tema para '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *''谁 Control (Who's in Control)'' tema para Transformers 4: Age of Extinction (2014) *''That Girl'' tema para "The EXfiles" (2014) *''Cloud Atlas'' tema para "Cloud Atlas" (2013) *''Like a Dream'' tema para My Kingdom (2011) Programas de TV *Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 17/01/15) *Wo Music (06/12/14) Juez *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009, Ep. 229) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007-2008) *YaShimManMan Season 1 (SBS, 2007, Ep. 232) Con Kim Hee Chul *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis Camp (KM, 2006) Cameo *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Real Romance Love Letter Season 3 (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) Temas para Anuncios Publicitarios *X-Man - tema para 'XTEP Summer Sports TVC' (2013) Vídeos Musicales *Varios Artistas "孩子 (Children)" (2011) *"I am a Flame" De los Juegos Asiáticos (2010) *"Beijing Welcomes You" - Varios artistas (100 días de cuenta regresiva para los Juegos Olímpicos de Pekín) (2008) *Zhang Liyin "The Left Shore of Happiness" (2008) *Zhang Liyin "I WILL" (2008) *Zhang Liyin (Feat. Xiah Junsu de JYJ) "Timeless" (2006) Discografía Álbum Mini Album Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo:' Super Junior **'Ex Sub-grupo:' Super Junior M *'Educación:' **Beijing Dance Academy **Central University for Nationalities (Ballet y Traditional Dance major) *'Fanclub:' Gengfans. *'Idiomas:' Chino, Coreano e Inglés. *'Família:' Padre y madre. *'Instrumento:' Piano. *'Deportes:' Natación, caminatas de larga distancia, y esquiar. *'Hobbies:' Leer, nadar, escuchar música, ver películas y los juegos de computadora. *'Cantantes Favoritos:' Wang Leehom, Jason Mraz, Jay Chou, Khalil Fong, Faye Wong, Olivia Ong, Michael Jackson y John Legend. *'Debut:' El 6 de Noviembre de 2005, debuta en el programa “Popular Songs/Canciones Populares” de la SBS, Siendo miembro de Super Junior debuta con el primer single de Super Junior “TWINS (Knock Out)” *Su primera aparición fue en un desfile de Bum Suk. *En el año 2002 pasó las audiciones de la SM entertainment en China, siendo el único elegido entre 3000, asi viajó a Corea. *En 2003 llego a Corea para recibir clases privadas de canto, baile e interpretación. Un año después se unió a otros aprendices. *Henry Lau, declaró que entraba a escondidas a su cuarto y robaba su ropa interior. *Fue uno de los 4 bailarines principales de Super Junior. *Le compró a sus padres un restaurante. *Su primer amor fue a los 19 años. *Su sueño es tener un negocio propio y actuar. *Heechul se dedicó a ponerles nombres de Disney a todos los del grupo y a él le tocó 'Mulan' por ser chino igual que el personaje. *Fue portador de la llama olímpica en los juegos de Beijing 2008. *Se desmayó durante la grabación de un programa al caer de una altura de 5 metros, debido al impacto, por suerte el incidente no paso a mayores y pudo seguir realizando sus actividades. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o36LMLVm53A&feature=player_embedded *En Super Junior era el más cercano a Heechul y las fans los llamaron como pareja HanChul. *sufrió de un intento de envenenamiento por parte de una antifan la cual se hizo pasar como admiradora suya y le dio una caja de torta a un miembro del personal que se la pasó a Han Geng. Después de abrirlo, el personal vio que la caja contenía bolsas de sangre, un cuchillo y una foto apuñalada de Han Geng. También se confirmó que la torta contenía veneno en forma de polvo. *El 21 de Diciembre de 2009, reportes se han lanzado diciendo Han Geng, oficialmente ha presentado una demanda contra SM , en la Corte Distrital de Seúl, pidiendo una terminación del contrato. Una vez que esta noticia fue lanzada, el nivel de esta “explosión” no fue menos que el caso anterior de TVXQ (DBSK), que pasa por el mismo problema. **El 27 de septiembre de 2011, Han Geng y SM Entertainment llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo sobre el contrato de Han Geng, cerrando el caso. Han Geng no continuó su contrato exclusivo con SME y ya no tiene ninguna conexión legalmente vinculante con SME, trayendo como consecuencia su salida de Super Junior y a su vez del sub-grupo Super Junior M. *Para el lanzamiento de su primer álbum The Heart of Geng fue producido por el productor estadounidense Craig Williams y el productor holandés Rene Van Verseveld . Travis Payne y Stacey Walker, junto con los bailarines " This Is It " de Michael Jackson, quienes participaron en la creación de la coreografía de la canción. *The Heart of Geng encabezó varias de las principales listas de música en toda Asia, y vendió más de 350,000 copias en solo 2 meses después de su lanzamiento. Una versión especial de celebración del álbum fue lanzada el 1 de octubre con un número limitado de 20,000 copias. Gracias al éxito del álbum realizó sus primeros dos conciertos en solitario en Beijing el 17 y 18 de julio del 2010. *se convirtió en embajador de la Expo Shanghai 2010 y los Juegos Asiáticos 2010. *Fue seleccionado para viajar hacia el espacio. *La película en la cual participa, "So Young", que se estrenó en Abril del 2013, ingresa al Top Ten de todos los tiempos en China. Después de tres semanas en el cine, "So Young" (致我們終將逝去的青春) es ahora el décimo estreno más grande, al generar 655.5 millones de RMB ($107 millones de dólares) para el Jueves en la noche. *Fue nominado en "2013 World Music Awards (WMA)" en las categorías: Mejor Vídeo Mundial, Mejor Artísta Mundial Masculino, & Mejor Artista del Año. *En 2013, Han participó en la campaña contra la trata de personas de MTV EXIT como presentador especial de Human Traffic: China, un documental de 36 minutos destinado a crear conciencia para ayudar a prevenir la trata de personas en China. *En 2013, Han lanzó su propia marca de teléfonos personalizados, conocida como el "Geng Phone". *El 16 de mayo de 2014, Han apareció en la Bolsa de Valores de Nueva York para tocar la campana de apertura como accionista de Jumei International Holding Limited. Es el primer artista chino en tocar la campana de apertura o cierre en la NYSE como accionista. *El 24 de septiembre de 2014, Han lanzó su marca de gafas "Burqa Angel". *En agosto del 2015 se reportó que realizó una donación a los afectados de la explosión de Tianjin un millón de yuanes (aprox. $ 156,000 USD) y expresó su sincero corazón hacia las víctimas de la tragedia. El weibo oficial de Hangeng expresó: “''Hangeng decidió donar un millón de yuanes para ayudar a las víctimas de la explosión de Tianjin. Actualmente él está promocionando en el extranjero, pero está orando por todas las víctimas''”. Su agencia también dió declaraciones oficiales diciendo: “''Nos aseguraremos de que el millón Yuan sea empleado con eficacia. Hangeng y su agencia seguirán manteniendo esta tragedia en cuenta''”. *Le gustaría conocer las pirámides egipcias, las momias y todo relacionado con Egipto. *Es cercano a la actriz Wang Li Kun con quien actuó en la película Ex-Files en 2014. *Ha grabado 2 canciones con Jane Zhang. *El día 21 de junio de 2019, se reportó que Hangeng registro en Hong Kong su matrimonio con su novia Celina Jade, quien es una actriz, cantante-compositora, modelo y artista marcial. Hangeng había revelado su relación el año pasado por medio de Weibo. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Baidu Baike *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería hangeng_1388968632_af_org.jpg Hangeng-hangeng-hankyung-24194217-480-720.jpg Hangeng-hangeng-hankyung-24194222-459-690.jpg lofficiel-fashion_hangeng.jpg esquire-magazine-hong-kong-october-issue_hangeng7.jpg HanGeng-Student-Weekly-super-junior-28080173-1365-2048.jpg Han-geng-second-album.jpg hangeng-3.jpg ﻿Vídeografia Archivo:MV Han Geng - Queen|Queen Archivo:Han Geng - SAY NO MV DVD Version|Say No Archivo:Han Geng - 撐傘 (Holding An Umbrella) MV DVD Version|Umbrella Archivo:Han Geng - Clown Mask|Clown Mask Archivo:Hangeng - Wild Cursive|Wild Cursive Archivo:Han Geng - Hero|Hero Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CActor Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:CModelo Categoría:CSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista